1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention is in vehicular lighting, particularly automobile lights.
2. Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used increasingly in lighting applications of all kinds, particularly lights for vehicles, for example, automobile headlights. LED arrays are economically available in flat, two dimensional arrays. These are typically comprised of a printed circuit board on which a plurality of LEDs are mounted. These flat, two dimensional arrays have LEDs mounted such that the principle direction of the maximum intensity of the light they emit is oriented normal to the printed circuit board. When assembled to fit into the given package constraints of the light assembly for a particular vehicle, the principle direction of the light from the LED array may or may not coincide with the desired direction of the dominant beam of the vehicle light. Custom made LED arrays that vary from this flat configuration are difficult to obtain and expensive. Moreover, non-planar LED arrays or LED assemblies can have the unintended effect of shadowing adjacent LEDs or otherwise interfering with the light they project in disadvantageous ways.